Crazy Catastrophe
is an edit of Mizuchi, as the name implies, this crazy edit is a true member of the "God Orochi race to the cheapest.", this edit in terms of cheapness exceeds that of related cheap edits such as Devils Eye, being able to defeat many other God Tier characters, including Chuck Norris. This edit cannot be KOed by normal means and can only be KOed using a cheaper related Mizuchi edit known as Ice-Oro-Mizuchi or characters such as G-Guanyin-ICE and Salvation Orochi. Crazy Catastrophe has also inspired a few well-known edits known as Overkill and Dark-Arc-Angel. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by okihaito, this edit of arguably one of the cheapest edits of Mizuchi ever made. This is also one of the first edits to be considered in cheapness to the point where he is nearly impossible to KO. Gameplay Version:1.45 Crazy Catastrophe is a CPU controlled character, meaning he cannot be controlled by the player (his CPU can be disabled in the OPTION.txt file), but features a unique moveset, he is able to summon clones of himself, having many full screen OHKO moves and his most devastating move Cremination Blast. But the cheapness really starts when he is in his 12p mode, in his 12p mode he is capable of defeating god-tier characters such as Chuck Norris, Devil's Eye and Hastur. Crazy Catastrophe can KO nearly any character in under a few seconds from the start of the round, even those who lack hitboxes. Crazy Catastrophe works for WinMugen and 1.0. To use him in 1.0, you need to download iDR909's patched Crazy Catastrophe. The 1.0 version may still crash your game due to infinite ChangeState loops. When selecting his 11p or skipping the intro of his other palettes (12P included), Crazy Catastrophe's battle mode changes entirely; recent versions start out with cracking glass, followed by a Return To Nothingness with a higher pitched Darkja Sound effect, after which 7 different modes of full screen events are active: - 1. Spheres in red, blue, cyan, green, yellow, magenta and white fly up from the bottom randomly. - 2. Snowflake-like projectiles from Mizuchi closing up appear randomly, coupled with different-pitched Mizuchi voices. - 3. Blood-splatters now appear randomly and different-pitched Orochi voices join in with Mizuchi's voices. - 4. Spheres explode to the sound of a beating heart appear randomly, while the screen overall also alters in color, from normal, to green, blue, red or white. (BG Stage may be visible) - 5. A human face which appears to be screaming appears now permanently in the background with white kanji symbols raining down. - 6. Red Kanji symbols, coupled with the Level 3 blood-splatters appear now all over the screen. - 7. All of the previous levels now appear simultaneously until the match is over (regardless of victory, time over or defeat). In the more recent versions, all cheap characters (save for a very few) will be instantly K.O.ed after the 7th mode is active for a certain amount of time. This is how Crazy Catastrophe can defeat characters like Infinity Mizuchinion and Dark Donald 4th. However, if the 11P mode is defeated through specific coding or (forced) time over (Ancient Donald and Arcueid_MA 12P are capable of this), the 11P mode changes completely: *The BGM takes a lower, distorted pitch (or a higher yet normal pitch in the case of Overkill) *The intro is still present, but the Return To Nothingness is now red and black and even more aggressive. *Once the attack stops, everything just goes black... a COMPLETELY pitch black, so that you can't see anything but the hit counter and hear only the distorted BGM and the opponent's voices and attacks. The fight simply ends in a stalemate as nothing else happens, except for the opponent attacking. Things to note regarding the alternate 11P mode concerning characters: *Dark Donald 4th doesn't appear in this mode at all *Arcueid_MA's attacks don't appear at all and eventually is stuck in permanently using her instant-time-over move to no avail Stats *Life: 1000000 *Power: -777000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt Edits Crazy Catastrophe has also inspired a few edits of the the character, a few well-known edits known as: -Overkill: An edited version of Crazy Catastrophe with a different palette and new intros. Full screen attacks' designs were replaced with other ones. It was made by xXFunboy20Xx. -Dark-Arc-Angel: Another edited version of Crazy Catastrophe by 2010Lifegame with a different aura and palette and has Seymour's Theme from Final Fantasy X playing when using his 12th palette. -Powerful Light: Another edited version of Crazy Catastrophe by iDR909 with different sprites. Videos Trivia - Crazy Catastophe in 11p or 12p mode contains images and sounds that may frighten newer or younger players. Category:Cheap Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Edited Characters Category:AI-Only Characters